Kiiro no bara (黄色のバラ)
by Viselle
Summary: Aku bukan orang yang sempurna, aku membuat banyak kesalahan. Tapi kau mencintaiku, menyanyangiku apa adanya diriku.


Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**Kiiro no bara**

**(****黄色のバラ****)  
_-The flower Series-_  
**

by

Ann

…

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo, Gaje (Mungkin juga…)

Nggak suka? Nggak usah baca deh…

dan

selamat membaca!

…

_Aku bukan orang yang sempurna, aku membuat banyak kesalahan. Tapi kau mencintaiku, menyanyangiku apa adanya diriku._

…

"Kau yakin tidak mau menginap di rumahku malam ini?" tanya Orihime saat ia dan Uryuu, pacarnya, mengantarku pulang.

"Tenang, Hime. Aku baik-baik saja kok," jawabku. Aku sudah merepotkannya semalam dengan datang ke rumahnya dengan wajah penuh airmata, aku tidak ingin menambah semalam lagi. Lagipula sekarang aku sudah merasa lebih baik.

"Tapi…"

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku janji tidak akan menangis lagi malam ini."

Penegasanku membuat Orihime tidak lagi memaksaku. Ia hanya berpesan untuk menghubunginya bila terjadi sesuatu. Persis kecemasanku saat Ulquiorra meninggalkan Orihime dulu. Tapi itu cerita lalu sekarang Orihime sudah bahagia karena disisinya ada Ishida yang menjaganya dan mencintainya. Aku menunggu hingga mobil Uryuu tak terlihat lagi baru setelahnya melangkah masuk ke gedung apartemen tempat tinggalku.

Hal pertama yang kusadari saat masuk ke dalam apatemenku adalah sepasang sepatu yang tak asing, sepasang sepatu converse berwarna merah-hitam yang kuberikan kepada seseorang sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Jadi, pasti dia. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Ingin sekali aku berbalik dan pergi tapi kemana? Lagipula seharusnya dia, kan yang pergi bukan aku, ini rumahku.

Aku tak terkejut mendapati Ichigo duduk di sofa biru ruang tamuku sambil menonton televisi. Sudah pasti itu dia karena hanya dia yang memiliki kunci duplikat apartemenku.

"Kau dari mana? Kenapa kemarin tidak pulang? Aku mencarimu semalaman, untung Ishida memberitahuku kalau kau menginap di tempat Inoue."

"Tuh, sudah tahu. Ngapain nanya lagi?" sahutku ketus. Tak menyembunyikan kekesalanku kepadanya.

Kerut samar muncul di keningnya, kerutan yang memang selalu muncul jika ia sedang bingung atau berpikir. Tunggu! Daripada memikirkan kerutan di dahi Ichigo ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan. Seharusnya aku marah. Ya, seharusnya begitu karena dia, si kepal Jeruk itu berani-berani masuk ke rumahku dalam situasi kami yang sedang bermusuhan. Oke, bermusuhan memang kata yang berlebihan mungkin lebih baik jika diganti dengan bertengkar atau marahan.

Ichigo menelengkan kepalanya, "Kenapa tidak mengabariku?" ia bertanya.

Hah! Apa katanya? Untuk apa mengabarinya jika aku menginap di rumah Orihime dengan tujuan menghindarinya.

Ichigo bangkit dan melangkah mendekatiku. "Kau kelihatan pucat. Kau sakit?" tangannya terangkat hendak meraih wajahku namun langsung kutepis dan aku mengambil dua langkah mundur membuat kami kembali berjarak. "Kau masih marah padaku?" ia bertanya. Pertanyaan retoris yang tak perlu kujawab toh, ia tahu apa jawabannya.

"Rukia, aku tahu aku yang salah."

"Lalu?" tanyaku dingin.

"Aku minta maaf," ucapnya.

Aku menghela napas berat namun tak menjawab.

"Aku datang kesini karena aku mau menebus semua kesalahanku," tambahnya. Jelas kudengar kekalutan dalam suaranya, membuatku iba tapi aku belum mau memaafkannya. Tak semudah itu mendapatkan maafku terlebih setelah ia membuatku menangis semalaman.

"Rukia…"

"Kalau memang cuma maaf yang kau butuhkan…"

"Bukan cuma maaf, aku ingin kau kembali padaku. Jangan putuskan aku, Rukia. Kumohon…" pintanya.

"Jangan serakah! Kau sudah punya Nell jadi, jangan menginginkan aku lagi."

"Tolong Rukia, aku dan Nell tidak ada apa-apa."

"Lalu yang kemarin apa? Mengaku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa tapi datang ke pesta bersama?" aku mendengus sebal. Sampai kapan Ichigo mau membohongiku? Jelas-jelas kemarin dia datang ke pesta pembukaan butik Orihime sambil menggandeng Nell masih ingin berkilah. Dipikirnya aku bodoh?!

"…"

"Pulanglah, aku tidak mau kau disini," entah kenapa aku merasa airmataku mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mataku. Sial! Padahal aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis gara-gara si bodoh ini lagi.

"Rukia…," Ichigo mengambil satu langkah maju.

"Kalau kalian cuma datang bersama akan mudah bagiku memaafkanmu tapi ini lebih dari itu. Kau menciumnya, Ichigo!" bentakku yang langsung mengurai airmataku.

Ichigo berdiri di tempatnya tak berani lebih dekat lagi. Ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi urung. Kebisuan menyergap hanya isakanku yang terdengar.

"Sebenarnya…," Ichigo mulai berkata saat tangisku mereda. "Aku cemburu," akunya.

Aku mengangkat wajahku hingga mata kami bertemu.

"Renji. Saat kau bilang kau memilih pergi dengan Renji, aku tak bisa menahan diriku. Aku marah padamu. Kau memilih pergi dengannya padahal akulah pacarmu."

"Renji itu rekan kerjaku," aku membela diri. "Dan kami ditugaskan untuk meliput pembukaan butik itu. Tidak ada hubungan lain diantara kami selain hubungan kerja."

"Aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja aku cemburu," Ichigo mengacak rambut oranyenya frustasi. "Aku tidak tahan melihatmu akrab dengan Renji, atau dengan laki-laki manapun."

Ichigo terlihat seperti anak kecil. Perasaannya campur aduk antara marah, sedih, juga takut. Ya, aku melihat ketakutan di matanya. Apakah ia takut kehilanganku?

"Aku pikir aku bisa membalasmu dengan pergi bersama Nell. Aku tahu kau tak terlalu suka pada Nell. Jadi, kupikir kau akan kesal melihatku bersamanya dan mendatangiku. Mengomeliku mungkin, apapun itu yang mungkin membuatmu memperhatikanku," jelas Ichigo. Aku menatap Ichigo. Dari matanya aku tahu ia tak sedang membohongiku.

"Jadi, kau…"

"Tapi ternyata aku salah langkah," Ichigo mengangkat bahu pasrah. "Kau mengabaikanku dan aku terjebak dengan Nell. Tangannya seperti lem, menempel di lenganku. Setiap aku ingin melepasnya, ia semakin erat memegangiku."

Ya, tentu saja. Nell begitu dari dulu, kan perempuan itu memang menginginkan Ichigo. Bahkan setelah aku dan Ichigo jadian pun ia masih menginginkan Ichigo.

"Tapi kau suka, kan? Suka ditempeli seperti itu. Apalagi Nell itu sangat seksi," sahutku ketus. Sebenarnya kadar kemarahanku pada Ichigo sudah berkurang tapi tidak banyak.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada jawaban dari Ichigo, sampai kulihat bahu Ichigo berguncang. Ia tertawa dan yang ditertawakannya adalah aku. Aku ralat kalimatku sebelumnya, kadar kemarahanku pada Ichigo sama sekali tidak berkurang malah bertambah tinggi.

"Kau benar-benar cemburu ternyata."

"Kau pikir apa?" aku memelototi Ichigo.

"Kupikir kau tidak benar-benar cemburu, kupikir kau hanya marah karena itu Nell," ujar Ichigo.

"Apa?"

"Begini, selama ini kalian itu seperti saingan. Kalian, kan sama-sama wartawan dan kalian menulis rublik yang sama, tentang fashion. Jadi, kupikir kau kesal karena Nell, karena dia berhasil merebut pacarmu," jelas Ichigo.

Aku tak dapat bersuara. Ichigo membuatku kehabisan kata-kata. Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir begitu. Nell memang sainganku dalam pekerjaan tapi kemarahanku kemarin tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Aku marah karena Ichigo datang bersama wanita lain dan berciuman dengannya. Tidak peduli itu Nell atau siapapun.

"Kau itu pacarku! Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan perempuan lain selain aku!" akhirnya aku memproklamirkan bahwa aku cemburu.

Dengan senyum tertahan, Ichigo bicara, "Dengan Yuzu dan Karin juga tidak boleh?" ia menyebutkan nama kedua adik perempuannya.

Aku memberinya tatapan tajam lalu membuang muka. Ichigo melangkah mendekatiku, aku refleks mundur hingga punggungku menabrak dinding dan tak bisa lari lagi karena kini Ichigo mengurungku dengan sepasang tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhku. Wajah Ichigo mendekat hingga aku bisa merasakan napasnya di pipiku. "Apa aku dimaafkan?" bisiknya di telingaku.

"T-tidak!" aku terbata, napas Ichigo di kulitku hampir memecah konsentrasiku. "Kau sudah mencium Nell dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu untuk itu." Aku masih ingat jelas kejadian itu. Saat itu konfrensi pers baru saja selesai dan aku segera melesat mencari Ichigo sementara Renji melaksanakan tugasnya yaitu mengambil foto. Maaf aku lupa bilang kalau Renji itu adalah fotografer yang bekerja di majalah yang sama denganku. Karena tidak menemukan Ichigo di dalam ruangan aku menyisir bagian luar butik, berusaha menemukan lelaki berambut oranye itu dan aku menemukannya. Di taman kecil yang masih menjadi bagian butik. Aku mempercepat langkahku agar bisa segera sampai disisi Ichigo. Namun, langkahku terhenti beberapa langkah sebelum aku mencapai Ichigo. Pemandangan itu membekukan langkahku. Pemandangan Ichigo yang sedang mencium seorang perempuan, dan perempuan itu adalah Nell.

"ICHIGO!"

Suaraku cukup nyaring hingga membuat kedua insan yang tengah asyik bermesraan itu menoleh padaku. Aku ingin betul wajah pucat Ichigo dan senyum kemenangan di bibir Nell.

"Sebenarnya…"

Suara Ichigo membuatku kembali menyadari situasiku sekarang. Aku bukan sedang berada di taman kecil butik milik Orihime melainkan di ruang tamu rumahku dan terpenjara oleh pagar hidup berambut oranye.

"Tidak ada ciuman, Rukia."

Aku menatap Ichigo.

"Hampir. Beruntunglah kau datang dan menyelamatkanku."

Aku menyilangkah lenganku di depan dada. "Oh, begitu. Jadi, kalau aku tidak datang saat itu kau tetap akan mencium Nell. Maaf ya, aku merusak kesenanganmu saat itu," ujarku sengit. Aku menyusupkan tubuhku yang mungil di bawah tangan Ichigo dan berhasil meloloskan diri. Aku hanya berhasil menjauh beberapa langkah sebelum kurasakan tangan-tangan kekar melingkari tubuhku dan menarikku hingga punggungku merapat dengan dada bidang Ichigo. Lalu tubuhku diputar dan akhirnya posisiku berhadapan dengan Ichigo. Wajah Ichigo berada di atasku, hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter sehingga aku bisa dengan jelas melihat warna matanya. Mata itu berwarna seperti cairan panas yang sering kuminum di malam musim dingin, coklat hangat.

"Kau tahu…," kata Ichigo lambat-lambat. "Setiap melihatmu rasanya aku menemukan kepingan yang hilang dalam hidupku," bisiknya lembut. "Bagaimana bisa aku mencium perempuan lain jika di kepalaku hanya ada dirimu?"

Lagi-lagi aku kehilangan kata tapi kali ini dalam arti yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Aku hampir tak memercayai pendengaranku sendiri. Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti permainan piano oleh pianis nomor satu di telingaku, begitu indah. Ada hangat yang mengalir saat bibir Ichigo menyentuh bibirku. Ciuman lembut dan hangat, begitu manis. Memupuskan semua kemarahan dan kekesalanku padanya. Ichigo menarik bibirnya menjauh, hanya sedikit, hanya agar ia bisa berbicara. "Jadi, aku dimaafkan?" ia mengulang pertanyaannya.

Aku menatap matanya sebelum menjawab. "Ya, tapi lain kali…"

Ichigo meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirku, menghentikan aliran kata dari mulutku.

"Tidak ada lain kali. Ini yang pertama dan terakhir," janjinya.

Aku mengangguk. Percaya pada janji yang Ichigo ucapkan padaku.

…

_**fin**_

…

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini.

See ya,

Ann *_*


End file.
